


Bakeneko

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Non-normal Kagami [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Neko Kagami Taiga, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is a to-be two tailed cat. Feeling bad about the scratch given, Kagami gains a human appearance so that Midorima can understand his apology. Unfortunately he happened to gain that human body in front of the GOM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakeneko

Kagami knows the reason behind Midorima’s unreasonable distaste of cats. He knows the reason because Kagami was the reason. Kagami couldn’t even use the excuse of being young when he scratched Midorima. Though, if pushed comes to shove Kagami would admit that he was slightly drunk at the time when he gave Midorima that nasty swipe that never fully healed.

It started like this, after a week of drinking and celebrating his one-hundred and ninety-sixth birthday Kagami was walking home. At the time his home was a nearby shrine located near Teiko middle school so the walk from Kyoto was long and exhausting. Not to mention that Kagami was still drunk when he wobbled past the Teiko middle school. Or he thought he walked past and, in actuality, he walked through the gates to the school.

Basically, a drunk off his ass Kagami Taiga walked into a school full of mini-adults. It’s a formula for chaos and if Kagami was in the right mind, he would have taken Tatsuya up on the offer to fly him home.

That’s when he appeared. He was beautiful for a human and had the coloring of a tree spirit. Of course, the boy approached Kagami even though most people just looked and whispered but did nothing. Kagami, drunk of course, raised his hand for a high-five but forgot that he was a cat and it was a swipe with claws.

The boy immediately withdrew his hand and inspected the wound. Kagami, now woken from his drunk stupor, watched with wide eyes as the boy was crowded by a red haired child and a rather large purple haired boy. Kagami blinked with watery eyes as the teen walked away from him.

“W _ait~!_ ” Kagami tried to hold out a paw for the green haired teen. “ _I’m sorry!_ ” the teen didn’t look back. “ _I’m sorry_ ” Kagami tried to follow behind but was scooped up by a blonde haired boy.

“Aww what a cute kitty! Kurokoicchi look at him! Can we keep him?” the blonde asked.

“ _Keep who?!_ ” if the blonde could understand Kagami he would have let go at the tone in Kagami’s voice. “ _Let go you bastard I need to apologize!_ ” Kagami looked at the area the green haired teen was last seen, “ _hey! I’m sorry!_ ” as a bakeneko, Kagami was to uphold strict laws of conduct of demons. “Hey!” this time Kagami’s voice gained a more human-ish as he transformed his body that was identical to his originally owner.

“Whoa!” the blonde almost dropped the transformed Kagami.

The two blue haired teens besides the blonde remained quiet and wide eyed.

“You were a cat!” the dark blue haired teen pointed at the red head in the blonde arms “Tetsu-” he looked at the smaller blue haired boy.

“Nya~” Kagami struggled to get loose “I’m sorry for scratching you!” Kagami frowned before looking up at the blonde that was still holding him “can he hear my apology?” he asked.

“Nekomata” the blonde muttered swaying slightly.

“No I’m not” Kagami responded, his tail flicking behind him.

“Really?” the small bluenette walked over to him and yanked Kagami tail “you have a tail and ears” the bluenette began to shove the blonde in the direction of a building “you were originally a cat”. “Kise-kun” the blonde perked up at the name, “you look strange holding a naked boy in the middle of the pathway”.

The blonde shoved Kagami into the arms of the larger bluenette “Aomine, take him” the humans both blushed.

Kagami merely transformed back into a cat and tried to get out of the new human’s arms.

“Whoa! Wait! We’ll take you to Midorima!” Kagami stopped struggling and turned his head to the humans.

“ _Really_?” he meowed.

The three humans only looked at each other before turning their gazes to the red cat.

“Really” the smallest teen nodded his head, “just let us bring you to him”.

Kagami looked the humans up and down before sniffing the air around them. “ _Fine then. Lead the way_ ” he nodded at the large teen who held him.

Nervously holding the cat, the dark haired teen merely grunted before sprinting off towards the building the group was standing beside.

 

 

“Impossible” Midorima stated as Aomine presented the cat that had scratched him.

Akashi gave a look of disbelief, "You believe in daily fortunes yet you don’t believe in cats that can transform?”

“Do you believe that the cat transformed into a human?” Midorima asked sarcastically.

“No I don’t” Akashi looked slightly miffed at Midorima’s tone, “but I do find the fact that _you_ don’t believe in it amusing” Akashi gave a tiny grin.

“We’re getting off track!” Aomine interrupted before the two could start arguing.

Kise hopped up and down “Yeah, he wants to talk to you! Midorimaicchi!” he gestured to the cat still in Aomine’s out stretched arms.

“He wants to apologize” Kuroko appeared suddenly next to Aomine.

Aomine dropped the cat, “Gya! When did you get here Kuroko?” he asked as he pressed his hands to his chest.

With attention drawn to Kuroko, no one noticed the transformation of the cat. “I was here the entire time” he stated blandly.

“He was” the now-human spoke as he rubbed his head.

Akashi and Midorima jumped back as they looked down at the naked teen “Human!” Midorima hissed in surprise.

Akashi was silent in disbelief and for a moment only the snaking of Murasakibara could be heard.

Getting into seiza, the naked teen bowed at Midorima. “I’m sorry!” he announced loudly.

“T-t-talk!?” Midorima wheezed in surprise.

That was the wrong thing to say, the tail behind the teen puffed up in agitation. “What do you mean by that?!” the tail started to flicker quickly.

“Hey, hey!” Kise walked between the agitated cat-human and Midorima, “let’s all calm down and introduce ourselves!” gave a beaming smile and held out a hand to the red haired teen, “I’m Kise Ryouta! A model!”

Aomine shoves Kise out of the way, “I’m Aomine Daiki” he bowed slightly, “do you play basketball?” he asked immediately after.

“Mine-chin really is a basketball idiot” Murasakibara said between his chewing of his snacks, “Murasakibara Atushi”.

The purple haired giant collapsed suddenly to reveal the smallest teen in the room. “I am Kuroko Tetsuya” he bows politely, “that is Akashi” he gestures at the still silent Akashi “and he is Midorima, then one that you want to talk to”.

Kagami nodded absentmindedly, “Kagami Taiga” he introduced himself. “I’m sorry” he then said, looking only at Midorima.

“No thanks” Midorima leaned back as his face scrunched in confusion.

Kagami looked furious, “You can’t say no!” he objected as he desperately hugged Midorima’s legs.

“Get off!” the tall teen blushed, “Your causing a scene!” he tried to get the cat-boy off him.

Kagami shook his head. “No! I’m sorry and you have to accept it! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he repeated over and over again.

Midorima looked at his teammates, deciding that they would be no help Midorima started to push harder to be realized from the iron hold. “Okay! Just get off me!”

“You don’t mean it!” Kagami shook his head and tightened his hold, “I can tell! Why won’t you accept it?!”

Midorima’s voice gained a more hysterical tone to it. “I accept so just get off me!”

“Lair! I can smell it!” Kagami’s eyes started to gain tears.

Midorima stopped struggling, “Wha? How?” he asked the quivering teen.

“He’s a cat. That could have something to do with it” Akashi suddenly spoke up.

Murasakibara stopped eating and amusedly looked at the group in front of him. “Like a werewolf?” he hid his smile behind the bag of snacks in his hand.

“Cats noses aren’t as good as dogs though” Aomine hummed in thought. Midorima felt the urge to smack the two.

Kise raised a hand and jumped up and down. “But his nose is still better than ours!” he cheerfully added.

Kuroko sighs, “just ask him”.

“How old are you?” Kise asked as he chewed his bottom lip in anticipation.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to ask!” Aomine placed Kise in a choke hold.

“One hundred and ninety-six” Kagami responded blandly.

Kise nodded his head thoughtfully, “one hundred and ninety- eh! How can you be that old?” he asked suddenly.

“He’s a nekomata” Murasakibara responded as he tried to unrumpled his bag of snacks.

“Wrong!” Aomine scoffed, “nekomatas are supposed to be two-hundred” he stated, a knowing smirk on his face.

Kagami nodded his head, “I’m a bakeneko”.

Thinking hard about the myths of bakenekos, Kise gasped. “You can dance?” he asked.

Kagami scowled, “I don’t like your tone” his tail flickered warningly.

“Sorry”.

Interrupting the consuming silence between the group, Akashi cleared his throat. “Why do you have a human form?”

“It’s a gift” Kagami locked eyes with the other red head.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, “How can that be a gift?”

Kagami’s head snapped towards the green haired teen. “Because master gave it to me!” he gave a small smile.

“Master? Who’s your master?” Akashi asked.

Kagami’s eyes started to shine in adoration, “He’s the one who gave me this form” he gestured to his naked _human_ body “It’s his voice, eyes, body, everything” his voice held reverence.

Trying not to look disgusted, Akashi gave a quivering smile. “Is that his body?”

“No, master is asleep on a mountain” Kagami’s cat ears twitched.

“Is your master human?” Kuroko spoke up.

Kagami nodded his head eagerly, “Yeah, master is human”.

Aomine held up a hand, “Wait! If he’s human how can he give you a-” Aomine paused as he looked Kagami up and down “humanish body!?” because the body couldn’t be fully human since of the cat ears and tail.

Kuroko elbowed Aomine in the side. “What happened to your master?”

“A tengu fell in love with master!” Kagami smiled brightly, “So he was burned alive”.

Kise whimpered, “That’s so tragic” his eyes started to tear up and Kagami nodded in sympathy.

“Would you like some candy?” Murasakibara asked as he held out a lollipop.

Kagami shook his head, “it’s okay. Once I turn two-hundred I get a wish. Any wish I have will be granted for a price” he grinned at the humans in front of him.

“You plan to wish for your dead master to live” Kuroko stated as he stared down at the still kneeling creature.

Akashi looked intrigued, “What will be the price for that wish?”

“None of your business” Kagami stated quickly as he glared at Akashi. “Anyways I’m here for him” Kagami nods towards Midorima.

“Why me?” Midorima asked.

Kagami rolled his eyes, “I scratched you” Kagami started huffing, “the laws state that I must get your forgiveness in order to leave” Kagami started to frown.

“You have my forgiveness so just leave” Midorima nodded his head, “preferably as a cat” he added as an afterthought.

“No, you don’t mean it” Kagami pouted.

“I do” Midorima objected.

Kagami sighed, “Your brain may have forgiven me but your soul hasn’t” he crossed his arms.

“My soul?” Midorima asked, confusion on his face.

Aomine smirked, “didn’t know you had one”. Midorima glared at Aomine.

“That’s mean Aomineicchi!” Kise whined.

Midorima ignored the two squabbling teens and looked down at Kagami, “What can I do to get my soul to forgive you?”

“You can’t force your soul to do something” Akashi answered, unhelpful and smug.

“I didn’t know Aka-chin was knowledgeable about souls” Murasakibara muttered.

Midorima chose to ignore those two as well, “What do you mean by that?! Are you not going to leave me until my soul forgives you?” he prayed that Kagami would actually leave.

Stifling a giggle, Kuroko turned his back to Midorima. Other than the squabbling and fanboying going around him, Midorima was met with silence from Kagami.

“Akashi!” Midorima called and looks pleadingly at the small red head.

Akashi shrug with an unapologetic smile, “I can’t do anything; just accept your fate” he then ordered Kise and Aomine to practice.

“Wait!” Midorima yelled as his teammates left the room, “what do you want me to do with-” Midorima gestured at the still sitting neko-boy.

“Get him dressed and have him join” Akashi smirked behind him and Midorima felt like bashing the other over the head. “Just make sure he is dressed when _she_ comes in”.

 

 

It was three years since Midorima gained a debt with a Bakeneko. Three long years of scooping kitty litter, playing with lasers, and using a lint rollers. Midorima had to deal with the annoying Kise and Aomine barging into his house and catnapping Kagami away. He also had to deal with a jealous tengu (who went by the name Himuro), unexpected transformations of cat-to-humanoid Kagami, kisses being stolen, his family thinking him gay, and most importantly of all; the damn cat swallowing his edible lucky items.

Though Midorima honestly wouldn’t trade a single moment of it. Especially now when there was only one year left until the cat reached two-hundred.

He only had one year left with Kagami. One year. One year until the cat left him, one year until he no longer had to change the cat litter or use a lint roller. So why wasn’t Midorima happy? He couldn’t be happy, it was only one year left until Kagami sacrificed himself in a stupid, untrustworthy, old ritual to bring his dead master back. A master that has been dead for years, a master that Kagami and Himuro loved with all their might.

Just the thought of the master brought tears to Kagami’s eyes and caused a lump in Midorima’s throat.

Midorima just wanted to cry and rant at Kagami. Why wasn’t Midorima good enough for Kagami? Why hold onto a memory past? What made his master better than Midorima? Wouldn’t his master want him to live on? Why wasn’t he good enough for Kagami? What did he have to do to be good enough?

These were the thoughts that plagued Midorima’s dreams at night. He wanted to shake the bakeneko he became friends with and he wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

So instead of voicing his thoughts Midorima merely curled around the small shape on his bed at night and prayed that next year would never come. That he and Kagami could stay like this forever.

But the world doesn’t work like that and next year came. So did the death of a friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

He saw him. Midorima swore he saw Kagami walk by. He knew it was wishful thinking but he still ran after the familiar red head.

“Kagami!” he shouted, his hands reaching out to the red head.

The teen turned around and Midorima’s voice was stuck in his throat.

“What?” the exact same face, voice, and eyes of the neko Midorima once held precious.

Grunting into his hand, Midorima did what Himuro told him to do if Midorima ever saw Kagami again. “I was wondering” Midorima blushed but refused to remove his eyes off of the red head, “would you like to go to Maji Burger with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Turned out way different from what I had planned. Like really different. It is so hard trying to write Midorima that the rest of the GOM came by and hijacked the story. Like I wrote this in a day and came by to edit it the next day and BAM! I was like “why the hell are there GOMs in this!” needless to say I re-wrote this seven times until I gave up and said “fine! Have it your way!” yeah, I was angry so I took it out on Midorima.  
> Anyways, I think this turned out more GOM/Kagami than Midorima/Kagami. Whatever, in the end Kagami was in Midorima’s bed so that’s good enough for me.


End file.
